A Dark Secret
by tifafenrir09
Summary: Set in an AU. Hilary has a dark secret about her childhood. Could a boy with two-toned blue hair have the key to unlock it? KaiHil. The song Kai sings in Chap 13 is the Italian version of Mermaid Melody's Return To The Sea, Assoluto Amore, in English
1. A Tragic Childhood

The rain splashed heavily. A small girl of the age of five looked up. "Please don't..." she pleaded.

A woman knelt down to her, and slapped her across the face. "You're pathetic, weak and a terrible excuse for a niece." the woman snarled.

"But..." the girl began.

"No buts! Your father let me adopt you to teach you the ways of Beyblade, Hilary. All the women in the Tachibana family have grown up to be powerful and strong warriors and you will be the same." the woman snapped.

"Auntie R-Relane...I don't wanna be a warrior!" Hilary protested.

"SILENCE! I am disgusted with your constant failures for the last time." Relane yelled. She glanced at some children. "Punish her." she commanded.

Hilary closed her eyes, and heard the sound of the children launching their Beyblades at her. She felt her body be subjected to a great amount of pain. _Don't cry out in pain, that's what they want you to do!_ Hilary bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming in agony. But part of her wanted to yell out, begging them to stop. After an hour, the torture was over. Once the children had gone inside, Hilary sank to her knees and started to cry. Every day, she would be put through gruelling training by her cruel aunt. And if she failed, she would be punished.

She heard footsteps. She looked up and saw a crimson haired girl the same age as her. While most took pleasure in seeing Hilary suffer, this girl took pity on her.

"Are you OK?" the girl asked.

Hilary shook her head. The girl passed her some bread.

Hilary gratefully took it, and ate it as quickly as possible.

"You've got to get out of here. If you stay here any longer, they'll kill you!" the girl hissed.

_I know...But how?_

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Hilary was now fifteen, but the memories of her childhood still haunted her. She lay on the ground, still.

"Looks like she finally gave up." Relane smirked. She went inside. The girl, named Lily, came out of the shadows.

"Now's your chance!" she smiled.

Hilary gently pulled herself up. "Yeah." she nodded.

"Come with me..." Lily hissed. The two girls snuck their way through the courtyard.

Hilary glanced at her aunt having an evening meal with the other children. _Enjoy those meals while you still can, dear aunt. Because you won't be enjoying them for long._

"I'm surprised that security hasn't found this yet." Lily mused to herself. There was a hole in the metal fence, big enough for Hilary to climb through. For the last ten years, after Hilary would be abused, she and Lily would cut the fence so that she would one day escape her painful life.

Hilary climbed through. "Thank you, Lily. I couldn't have got through the last ten years without you." she smiled.

Her best friend smiled. "What're friends for? Go, before they catch you!" Lily nodded.

"Aren't you coming?" Hilary whispered.

"I have to make Relane believe that you're dead. In order for me to do that, I have to stay here." Lily sighed.

"I'll come back to help you, I promise!" Hilary replied.

"Take this..." Lily began, taking off her bracelet. "That's brought me luck. Now I hope it'll do the same thing for you." she explained.

"Thanks." Hilary nodded.

"Hey, where's the girl?" a voice called.

"Go, now!" Lily hissed.

Hilary nodded, and started to run.

_I'll be back, Lily! I promise!_


	2. The Mysterious Girl

At a beach, the Blade Breakers were training.

"You ready, Kai?" Tyson called.

"Let's do this." Kai nodded.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" they yelled, releasing their Beyblades.

"Is it just me, or has Kai been training a lot?" Max asked.

"You're right." Ray nodded.

"Come on, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai called.

The two bit beasts rose from their masters' blades. In a flurry of crashes and bangs, the blades spun out of the arena.

"It's a tie!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Not bad, Kai." Tyson grinned.

"Hnn." Kai nodded. That translated as: _Same to you, Tyson_.

"OK, Max and Ray, it's your turn." Kenny announced.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Man, I'm pooped!" Max panted.

"You guys did great!" Kenny beamed.

"We're the champions! Of course we're great!" Tyson boasted.

"Keep boasting like that at the tournament, and we won't be the champions any longer." Kai announced.

"Lighten up!" Ray grinned. They were walking, when Kai froze.

"What's up?" Tyson blinked.

"Did you hear that?" Kai asked, reducing his voice to a whisper.

"Hear what?" Max asked.

"Ssh!" Ray hissed. They heard a noise.

"That sounded like a moan." Kenny blinked.

"Come on!" Kai cried, running down the alleyway.

They found a figure lying on the ground. It was a girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kai asked. He gently knelt beside her.

He placed a hand on her forehead. "Woah!" he yelped, jumping in fright.

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"She's freezing!" Kai exclaimed.

"Lemme see." Max began. He had medical knowledge and was the team's doctor. "Get her to Tyson's dojo **now**!" he yelled.

"Right! I'll tell Grandpa to prepare a bed!" Tyson nodded, running off.

Kai gently picked up the girl. _Hang in there..._he prayed.

"I wonder who she is." Kenny began.

"I don't know, but right now, she needs our help." Ray replied.


	3. Strange Feelings

At Tyson's dojo, the girl was resting. "By the looks of it, she's showing signs of hypothermia." Max announced.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know. But all we can do is hope that she regains consciousness." Max sighed.

"But why is she here?" Kai wondered.

"What're you talking about, Kai?" Kenny asked.

"Didn't you see her condition? She looked as though she'd been travelling for days, maybe weeks." Kai explained.

"Yeah, her clothes were torn all over." Ray nodded.

"Maybe she's homeless." Tyson suggested. "Ow!" he yelped, as Max knocked him over the head.

"That's not funny, Tyson!" he snapped.

Suddenly the girl groaned.

* * *

Hilary slowly opened her eyes. _Where am I?_

"Hey, you OK?" a boy with black hair asked.

"Where...am I?" Hilary asked.

"You're in my house." another boy replied. He had dark blue hair. She sat up.

"Easy. You need your rest." a blonde haired boy ordered.

"I'm fine." Hilary replied.

"Stay in bed. You've got hypothermia." a boy with glasses announced.

"Look, thanks for your help, but I'm fine." she sighed. She went off.

_I can't stop! Lily needs my help!_

* * *

"Sheesh! What's **her** problem?" Tyson blinked.

"**You** try waking up in some place you've never seen before." Ray replied.

"She's probably confused. She'll tell us about herself when she's ready." Max suggested.

"She's cute." Kai blurted out suddenly.

The others turned to Kai, bewildered at his comment.

_Did I say that out loud?_ He felt his face burn.

"Looks like Mr. Icicle's in LUUVE!" Tyson teased.

"What makes you say that?" Kai replied, looking away.

"Duh! She's practically like you!" Tyson laughed.

Max covered his eyes in exasperation.

"Shouldn't have said that..." Ray sighed, shaking his head.

"For your information, Granger, I was saying that she's different from the other girls we've met as a team, alright?" Kai snapped, storming off.

"Consider yourself on his "To Kill" list, Tyson." Kenny chuckled.

* * *

Kai was outside, thinking about what he'd said about the girl.

_What's gotten into me? I've never acted like this before, especially not with the team._


	4. Painful Memories

Later that night, the boys were having their evening meal. The girl hadn't talked to them all day.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Kenny asked.

She nodded.

"Well, what's your name?" Tyson began.

She stood up. "My name's Hilary. And before you ask why I'm here, my answer's "None of your business." Goodnight." she replied. She walked out.

"Yup, she's so like Kai." Tyson smirked.

"I heard that." Kai replied.

* * *

Hilary tossed and turned in bed. Sweat trickled down her face. In her dream world, her painful childhood was being played over...

* * *

**TEN YEARS EARLIER...**

Hilary pushed the front gate open, and skipped inside. She'd just finished a day of school.

"You did WHAT?!" her mother's voice screeched.

_Why's Mommy angry at Daddy?_ Hilary asked. She crept silently inside.

"Yuki, let me explain..." her father began.

"You mean to tell me that Relane is taking my little girl away from me?!" her mother exclaimed. She sounded as though she was in tears.

"Relane's simply following a tradition of our family. All of the Tachibana women have to go to the Tsurugi Monastery at the age of five. Hilary is the latest generation, and she turns five tomorrow." he sighed.

_Monastery?_ Hilary blinked.

"How could you, Toro?" her mother whispered.

Later the next day, a figure arrived at the Tachibana residence, Relane.

"No! I won't let you take my daughter!" Yuki yelled, flinging her arms around her child.

"You have no choice, Yuki. Hilary must continue the family tradition." Relane replied.

All of a sudden, her brother stepped between his sister and wife. "What're you doing, brother?" Relane demanded.

"If you want Hilary, you'll have to get past me first." he announced.

"Toro..." his wife began.

"Yuki, take Hilary and run!" he ordered. Yuki nodded, grabbing her daughter's arm, but not before Relane pulled out a gun, and shot Toro dead. Just as Yuki was about to escape, she crumbled to the ground, and lay in a pool of blood next to her husband. She'd been shot too.

"Mommy!" Hilary screamed.

"Hilary...Never forget...I'll always...love you..." Yuki whispered. Her head sank to the floor. She was dead.

"No! Mommy! Wake up! **MOMMY!!**" Hilary cried, as she was dragged away...

* * *

Hilary sat up, gasping for breath.

"Are you OK?" a voice asked. She turned to see a boy with hair in two different shades of blue and blue face paint.

"Y-Yeah." she nodded.

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare, so I came to check on you." he replied.

"Well, thanks anyway." Hilary nodded.

"Kai." he announced suddenly.

"Sorry?" she blinked.

"My name's Kai." he explained.

"Oh. Well, good night, Kai." she replied.

"Goodnight, Hilary." Kai replied, leaving.

Watching him leave, a thought popped up in her mind. _That boy...He looks familiar, but I don't remember meeting him..._

* * *

As Kai settled down to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Hilary. _That's weird...I feel like I've met her before...But where? And when? I don't even remember her, but that name rings a bell..._


	5. The Mystery Of Hilary

The next morning, Tyson was loudly snoring, when Kai ran into the room that team slept in.

"Tyson, Max, Ray! Get up!" he yelled.

"Five more minutes..." Tyson grumbled.

"Granger, get your ass out of bed now!" Kai snarled.

"Alright, alright...Jeez!" he moaned.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Ray asked.

"Hilary's gone!" he announced.

"She's **what?!**" Max exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Ray blinked.

The look on Kai's face seemed to say: _Does it look like I'm joking?_

"We've gotta find her! There's no way she's fit enough to get out and about!" Max cried.

* * *

**LATER**

Kai was at the beach when he spotted a figure overlooking the sea. It was Hilary. "There you are. We've been looking all over for you." he sighed.

"Hey, Kai." she replied.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked.

"Not really." she sighed.

_Hey, that's my shirt!_ he blinked. "Hilary, that shirt..." he began.

"Yeah, you don't mind if I borrow it, do you?" she asked.

"Nah. You can keep it, if you want." he replied.

"Really? Thanks." she blinked.

After a moment's silence, he turned to Hilary.

"You need new clothes, right?" he asked.

She faintly smiled. "Then let's go then." she replied.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Kai and Hilary returned to Tyson's house, with two bags of clothes with them.

"Well, about time!" Ray exclaimed.

"Wow, you two must've been separated at birth! You both went shopping!" Tyson laughed.

Kai shot him his famous icy glare.

"Anyway, let's train." Kenny announced.

"Gentlemen, start your Beyblades!" Max grinned.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Ray called. Tyson and Kai launched their Beyblades.

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai cried.

Hilary felt the colour drain from her face.

"You alright, Hilary?" Max asked.

"Y-Yeah..." she replied quietly.

As the battle raged on, Hilary suddenly screamed. "No!! Don't do it!! Please!!" she cried, curled up into a ball.

Kai stopped the battle immediately. "Hilary, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I won't fail! I promise!" she whimpered.

Kai wrapped his arms around her. "Ssh...It's OK, Hilary. Nobody's gonna hurt you..." he whispered soothingly.

She immediately calmed down. "Why're you all staring at me like that?" she blinked.

"Hilary...Did something happen to you?" Kai asked quietly.

She looked pale. "I-I have to take a walk." she announced.

Kai watched her leave. _Hilary...Why did you scream? What the hell happened to you?_ he thought.


	6. Making A Promise

Hilary ran through the streets and soon stopped when she arrived at the beach.

"What am I doing? I should never have escaped." she sighed, combing her fingers through her hair. "What am I saying?! I **had** to escape!" she exclaimed.

Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a violet coloured Beyblade. It had red and pink decorating the attack ring. On the bitchip was a purple lioness with pink and red armour. It was called Amethysia.

_Thank God I remembered to take you with me..._

She closed her eyes and felt memories flooding back to her...

* * *

**TEN YEARS EARLIER...**

Hilary looked at her mother. "What's that, Mommy?" she asked.

"This, honey, is my Beyblade." Yuki smiled, polishing her Beyblade. She pulled her daughter on her lap.

"See who that is?" she asked.

"Hiya, Amethysia!" Hilary cried.

"One day, Hilary, this Beyblade will be yours. Amethysia will be fighting by your side, just as she fought alongside me." Yuki smiled.

But neither of them had any idea that Amethysia would be Hilary's companion sooner than they thought.

* * *

**NOW**

A tear trickled down her face. _Mom...I'll avenge you and Dad's deaths, I promise!_

She pulled out her launcher and released her Beyblade. "GO, AMETHYSIA!!" Hilary yelled. The bitchip started to glow. The lioness rose from her resting place, the sunlight glinting on her armour.

_When I return to that hellhole, I'll show Relane that I'm not scared of her anymore!_ Hilary vowed.

* * *

Kai was out for a run, when he saw a bright light coming from the beach. _A bitbeast? Wonder what's going..._

He ran to the beach and saw Hilary training.

"Amethysia, Burning Fang Attack!" she commanded.

_Woah!_ Kai blinked.

A lioness was attacking some cans laid out. Hilary looked as though she was concentrating on her training.

He smiled. _Looks like she can handle herself easily. It's not my place to interrupt with her training._

He walked off. _That bitbeast looked familiar too...but why?_


	7. A New Bitbeast?

Tyson and Max were training when Kai returned.

"There you are!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What's up, Kai?" Ray asked.

"It's Hilary...She's got a bitbeast." he replied.

Max and Tyson immediately called their blades black. "Seriously?" Tyson blinked.

"Yeah, I saw her on the beach training." Kai replied.

"Do you think she saw you?" Max asked.

Kai swallowed hard. He knew what would happen if he said what he did: Tyson would cry _"I told you so! Kai __**likes**__ her!!"_

"No, I...let her continue her training." he sighed. And as he expected, Tyson beamed triumphantly.

"I told you so! Kai **likes** her!!" he exclaimed.

"What're you guys talking about?" Hilary asked suddenly.

* * *

"Hilary, Kai has something he wants to tell you!" Tyson giggled.

"Shut **up**, Tyson!" Kai snarled through gritted teeth.

"Ignore him, Kai." Hilary sighed, shooting Tyson her version of Kai's icy glare.

Tyson immediately quietened.

"I was wrong, she's different than him!" he squeaked.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Well, her icy stare is scarier than Kai's!" Tyson replied.

Ray chuckled. "True!" he grinned.

"You were saying?" Hilary began.

"Yeah...I know about your bitbeast. I saw you training at the beach." he confessed.

She blinked. "That's all?" she asked.

_Wow, she wasn't as angry as I thought she'd be!_ "You're pretty good. The team needs a new member...and I want you to join the team..." he added.

Her eyes widened.

_Oh, crap...__**Now**__ she's mad!_ Kai thought.

"Wow...Of course I'll join!" she beamed.

Kai grinned.

"Uh-uh! I am NOT letting her have my room!" Tyson yelled.

"As team captain, I'm afraid I have to tell you that you don't have a choice, Tyson" Kai replied.

* * *

Later that night, Hilary settled down to sleep.

_"Mistress, you seem happier than before."_ Amethysia's voice echoed in her dreams.

"Maybe it's because I finally found a place to belong. I'm free." Hilary replied.

_"Not quite. Remember your promise to Lily?"_ Amethysia added.

"Yeah..." Hilary nodded. "Amethysia, I know I can't keep running away from my past forever. Tomorrow, I'll return to the Monastery." she sighed.

_"What about the rest of the team?"_ Amethysia asked.

"I don't want them getting involved in this." Hilary replied.

_"They're concerned for you, even Tyson, even though he's ashamed to admit it."_ Amethysia replied.

"True." Hilary nodded.

_"So, what're you going to do?"_ the lioness asked.

"I'm going to set off at the crack of dawn. Relane's gonna pay for all those years of pain she put me through, and killing my parents." Hilary announced.

_"Mistress, no matter what happens at that hellhole, I'll stay by your side, no matter what."_ Amethysia promised.

"Thank you, old friend. Mom would've proud to know that you've been looking out for me for the last ten years." Hilary replied.

_"I just hope that what you're doing is the right thing."_ Amethysia sighed.

"I hope so too, Amethysia." Hilary replied.


	8. Return To The Monastery

Hilary woke up. The sun was flickering through the windows. She gazed at her Beyblade. _It's time..._

Pulling on a black top, jeans, crimson heeled boots and a long purple coat, she prepared to leave. She glanced at where the boys were sleeping. _Sorry, guys, but this is __**my**__ fight..._ she thought, pulling on her red gloves. Hilary was near the entrance.

"Were you just gonna leave without saying goodbye?" a voice asked.

She turned to see Kai stepping out of the shadows. _How did he hear me leave?! I thought he was sleeping!_ "Kai...There's something I need to do. I don't want you getting involved." she replied.

Kai folded his arms. "Tyson was right. You and I are alike in so many ways, especially being concerned for our friends. Hilary, you're our friend. You're not leaving without us." he announced.

"Kai..." she began.

"No buts!" he replied. He took off his dressing gown to reveal he was dressed too.

"Kai's right! We're a team!" Max nodded.

"We're coming with you, whether you like it or not!" Ray added.

"Yup. Got something to say about it?" Tyson asked.

_You guys..._Hilary thought.

"Alright, I guess I have no choice." she smiled.

Kai grinned. "Hilary, seeing as you know about where we're going to go, you'll need to tell the driver what directions to take." he announced.

"Right." she nodded.

She could never forget. The memories of her ten year abuse were too strong to forget.

* * *

Later, the bus arrived. As Hilary was about to board, Kai put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hilary, do you really have to do this?" he asked. He seemed concerned for the reasons for the journey.

She sighed. "A friend of mine is back there. She was the reason I escaped and became a member of this team. Now it's my turn to return the favour." she explained.

Kai seemed to understand. "If what you're saying is true, then the others and I will be behind you all the way." he replied.

She smiled. "Thanks, Kai. That means a lot."

As the bus made its way to the monastery, Hilary glanced at the bracelet that Lily had given her on the night of her escape.

_I'll give this back to you, Lily. Just hang in there a little bit longer..._


	9. Kai Remembers

They soon arrived at the monastery.

_I never thought that I'd come back here...But I have a promise to keep!_ Hilary thought. She sighed.

"So, what's the plan?" Tyson asked, as he hopped off the bus.

"As far as Relane's concerned, I'm dead. But, she doesn't know that I'm still alive, and have brought some aid to bring her and her monastery down." Hilary explained, pulling a hood over her head.

"We'll go in, and then once there's an opportunity, Hilary will reveal herself." Kai added.

"OK, but are you sure this'll work?" Kenny asked.

"It has to." Hilary replied. _Or Mom and Dad will never rest in peace..._

Hilary pushed the doors open.

"Here goes..." she sighed, leading the team inside.

* * *

Tyson shivered. "God, this place is creepy!" he whimpered.

"Yeah..." Max nodded. Hilary suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry..." she began.

"Sorry for what?" Kenny asked.

"I should never have got you involved in this." she replied.

"Hilary, if it wasn't for you, you wouldn't be our first female teammate." Ray explained.

"Ray's right. You came here to help someone you cared for. And we'll help you all the way." Kai agreed.

Hilary smiled. "Thanks."

_"Mistress, they genuinely care for you."_ Amethysia's voice echoed in her head.

"Yeah...I've never had that in a long time...Someone caring for me" she replied.

* * *

Kai looked around.

_This place...It's so much like the Balkov Abbey..._ he thought.

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing...Just reminiscing, that's all." Kai replied.

Memories flooded his mind...

* * *

**TEN YEARS EARLIER...**

"Kai, get up!" Boris snarled.

Kai staggered from his bed and glanced up at the masked man.

"It's time." Boris announced.

Kai soon found himself on a plane. Once they arrived at their destination, a woman came out to greet them.

"Welcome, Boris." she smiled.

"Hello, Relane. It's been a long time." Boris grinned, shaking her hand.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

"Honestly, quite comfortable." Boris replied.

"And this must be Kai." Relane smiled.

Kai just blinked at her.

"Ah, he must be shy. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine for the month you'll be staying with us." she beamed.

She spotted some young girls practising.

"Hilary, Lily, this is Kai. He'll be staying with us for the next month." she announced.

"Hi, I'm Lily." a girl with crimson hair beamed.

"That's Hilary, but she's usually not talkative." she added, glancing at a brown haired girl.

"Nice to meet you, Lily and Hilary." Kai nodded.

* * *

**NOW**

Kai looked startled. _Wait...I've been here before! No wonder Hilary looks so familiar...I met her at this monastery ten years ago!_

"What's up Kai? You look like you've seen a ghost." Max blinked.

"I'm fine." Kai replied.

He glanced at Hilary. _I remember her, but does she remember me? Is Lily the friend Hilary's trying to rescue?_


	10. Hilary Reveals Herself

Hilary stopped. She'd heard footsteps. People were running. But to what?

"What is it?" Tyson asked.

"Ssh! Someone's coming!" she hissed. They ducked out of sight. They stayed hidden until the footsteps had gone.

"That was close..." Kai whispered.

"Yeah..." Ray nodded.

"You sure we're going the right way?" Max asked.

Hilary nodded. She looked up and saw the woman who had made her who she was, Relane. _Guess who's come back?_ she smiled to herself. She kept her hood pulled down as she made her way to where all of the girls who lived there had gathered.

* * *

"Today is a momentous day for this monastery...The reincarnation of one of the Three Guardians has been revealed." Relane smiled. She turned as some guards dragged in someone, someone that Hilary knew.

_Lily!_ Hilary blinked.

Lily looked as though she'd been brutally tortured. "Once the other two have been found, their power will unlock the gateway to Oblivion, and soon, this world shall fall under my reign!" Relane continued. Everyone cheered, apart from Hilary. Her best friend had been tortured, and now it was time for her revenge.

"Not if **we** have anything to say about it!" Tyson yelled as he and the others ran in to interrupt the celebrations.

"Who're you?" Relane demanded.

"We're the Blade Breakers, and we're going to put a stop to your plans!" Kai added, as they drew their launchers.

"How were you able to find this monastery?" Relane asked.

"With a little help..." Kenny grinned.

Hilary pulled down her hood. "**You!**" Relane spat.

"That's right. I'm alive." Hilary smiled.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!" Relane snarled.

Despite the team's best efforts, they were overpowered. Lily was dragged to them.

"Lily!" Hilary called.

Lily winced in pain. "Hil-Hilary?" she croaked.

"You look like hell." Hilary smirked.

"Thanks." Lily replied, with a weak smile.

"Welcome back, Kai." Relane smiled, glancing at Kai.

"Huh?" Hilary blinked.

"Don't you remember? Kai stayed with us ten years ago." her aunt replied.

Hilary felt memories of him flooding back to her. _Of course! No wonder he looked familiar!_ she thought.

"Now the Three Guardians have been found, and our plans can now be put into action." Relane smiled. "Take them away. Leave the Guardians to me." she ordered the guards restraining Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny.


	11. A Past Revealed

"Hey! Let us outta here! What about our rights?! You're meant to say that we have the right to remain silent! No one said we had the right to remain silent!" Tyson yelled, rattling the bars of their dungeon.

"Tyson, we **do** have the right to remain silent. What **you** lack is the capacity." Kenny groaned.

"I hope that Kai and Hilary are alright." Max sighed.

"They'll be fine. If what Kai said about Hilary is true, then they'll be putting up a pretty good fight." Ray replied. "And would you stop rattling the bars, Tyson? You're giving me a headache!" he added.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Hilary was bandaging Lily's injuries. Kai rubbed his neck. Relane had placed an electric collar around his neck. Hilary and Lily had collars as well. "Tell me what happened to you." she begged.

"It was yesterday. Relane said that she wanted to know what I'd done with your body after you "died". I told her that I'd dumped you in the nearby river. I'd thought that she'd bought it, but as you can see, she didn't." Lily sighed.

"Then what happened?" Kai asked.

"She restrained me in some sort of laboratory. She said that I was about to "fulfil my destiny as a Guardian". I had no idea what she was talking about, and she kept calling me Demeter." Lily explained.

Hilary looked puzzled.

"Then she put some sort of needle into me, and said that once the power locked within me had awakened, it would only be a matter of time before Iphigenia and Apollo's reincarnations would come to help free me." Lily continued.

"What was in that needle?" Hilary asked.

"I'm not sure, but it caused any injury I'd be inflicted to be ten times more painful. I felt like she was killing me. To be honest, it felt like what you went through as a child, only worse." Lily replied. She shivered.

"Hilary, what is she talking about?" Kai asked.

Hilary swallowed hard. "When I was little, Relane...used to abuse me, physically and mentally." she sighed.

Kai covered his mouth in shock.

"She inflicted many scars on me. Most of the time, she got the children to abuse me, using their Beyblades." she continued.

_That explains why she screamed when Tyson and I were training..._ Kai thought. "What do you mean by "scars"?" he asked.

She lifted up her top and showed him a scar along her torso.

Tears filled his eyes. "H-Hilary..." he whispered.

"The abuse nearly killed me, but that bitch didn't even care!" Hilary replied.

He hugged her. "I-I never knew you'd been through so much..." he wept.

"It's OK. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" she smiled bravely.

"Y-Yeah..." Kai nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Kai was drifting off to sleep, when he heard someone singing. It was Hilary. "Lily, what's Hilary singing?" he asked quietly.

"It's something she used to sing every night for the last ten years. She told me that it was a song her mother used to sing to her." Lily explained, sleepily.

_It's beautiful...Just like the singer..._Kai thought as he nodded off.


	12. Black Amethysia

The next morning, the three were awoken by the door to their prison opening. "Get up!" Relane snarled. Hilary sat up. Relane glanced at Kai.

"Take him." she ordered.

"No! Hey!! Get off me!" Kai yelled.

"Let him go! I'll go in his place." Hilary growled.

Relane motioned her guard to hold Kai. She kicked Hilary in the stomach. Hilary sank to the ground, doubled over in pain.

"Hilary!" Kai cried, before the guard covered his mouth.

Hilary felt her mouth fill with blood and spat on the floor. Relane knelt down to her.

"Just like old times. You were such a brat, and you always will be." she smiled cruelly.

"I'm not so little anymore." Hilary replied, easing herself up. "Let Kai go. It's me you want, not him." she begged.

_"What are you doing?"_ Lily mouthed.

_Hilary, don't be a hero!_ Kai wanted to cry out.

She saw the fear reflected in her friends' eyes, and turned to her aunt. "If you want to, you can kill me. Kill me like you killed my parents, you bitch." Hilary snarled.

Relane slapped her across the face. "NEVER CALL ME A BITCH!" she screeched. "Take her away." she ordered.

As they watched Hilary be taken away, Lily and Kai saw her wink at them.

Kai spotted something on the floor, Amethysia. He quickly picked it up.

* * *

Hilary fell to the ground. _What is this place?_ she thought as she helped herself up. "What the hell?!" she blinked as she was suddenly restrained.

"Now, let's see if Iphigenia's power sleeps within you." Relane announced, ripping off a part of the right sleeve of Hilary's top, and producing a needle.

_That needle...She must've injected Lily with it!_ Hilary winced in pain as the needle pierced her skin.

"Now Iphigenia, show me your power!" Relane smiled. She turned a dial.

Hilary yelled out in agony. She gritted her teeth.

"Hmm, you're tougher than dear old Lily." Relane smirked cruelly.

"You'll pay for what you did to her!" Hilary spat.

* * *

After an hour of this torture, Hilary fell to the floor.

"Perhaps my punishments paid off after all." Relane smiled.

"What do you mean?" Hilary asked weakly.

Relane took something out of her pocket. "Remember this?" she asked.

_It can't be...Black Amethysia?!_ Hilary blinked.

She'd seen it as a child, impressed by its power, but when she'd tried it, she became afraid.

"Take it. You know you want to..." Relane smiled. Hilary looked confused.

_Go on, now's your chance! Prove to her you're not the little kid she abused for ten years anymore!_ a voice in her head exclaimed.

_No! Don't do it! This isn't you! You'd __**never**__ steep this low!_ another voice protested.

Hilary closed her eyes as she made her choice...


	13. Assoluto Amore

Kai and Lily were in the cell. "I hope Hil's OK." Lily sighed.

"She'll be fine." Kai replied. But deep down, he was scared for Hilary too. The guard suddenly arrived.

"Relane wants to see you two." he announced. Kai glanced at Lily.

_This can't be good..._

He placed a hand inside his coat pocket, making sure that Amethysia was safe, as well as his Dranzer.

* * *

When they arrived, they found themselves in a stadium. "Bring in the other hostages." Relane ordered.

"Hey, let go, ya big palooka!" a familiar voice yelled.

Kai rolled his eyes. The voice belonged to Tyson.

"Look! It's Kai!" Kenny yelled. The boys ran to their captain.

"Kai, are you alright?" Max cried.

"I'm fine." Kai replied.

"Hey, where's Hilary?" Ray asked.

"I don't know." Kai sighed.

"Hey, who's this hot chick?" Tyson grinned.

"Tyson, that's inappropriate!" Kai exclaimed, slapping him across the head.

Lily grinned."Don't worry about it, Kai." she smiled. "I'm Lily, Hilary's best friend." she added.

"I'm Max." Max beamed.

"Ray. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ray smiled.

"My name's Kenny." Kenny grinned.

"And I'm the resident heart-throb of the team, Tyson!" Tyson boasted.

Kai rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

Lily laughed. "And you're their captain, huh? They must be a handful, Kai!" she chuckled.

_That's the understatement of the century_, Kai thought to himself.

* * *

"Hilary, come on in!" Relane called. A figure came in to the stadium, Hilary. But there was something different about her.

Kai looked shocked. "She's possessed!" he exclaimed. Sure enough, her eyes had a crimson glow.

"Witness it boys, as I show you the power of the ultimate bitbeast; BLACK AMETHYSIA!" Hilary exclaimed.

Kai stepped forward. "I'll take you on." he announced.

"Heh, this'll be a complete waste of time, but I'll enjoy seeing the look of defeat on your face!" she smiled.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" they yelled releasing their Beyblades.

Kai felt sweat trickle down his face as the battle raged on.

"Black Amethysia, DARK CLAW ATTACK!" Hilary commanded. Kai looked on as Dranzer was knocked out of the arena.

"NO!!" his team cried.

"He...lost!" Lily gasped.

Hilary laughed wickedly. "That wasn't a real challenge. I didn't even break a sweat!" she grinned.

"Now it's my turn!" Ray yelled, taking out Driger.

"Wait!" Kai commanded, outstretching his hand.

"Huh?" his team blinked.

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve..." he announced, digging into his pocket. He pulled out Amethysia. He launched it.

"AMETHYSIA!!" Kai commanded. The lioness rose from the blade.

"So, fighting fire with fire, then? Alright then...BLACK AMETHYSIA!!" Hilary yelled.

The lioness, that looked a lot like Amethysia, with black fur and red and crimson armour, rose from the blade.

It was neck and neck. Kai realised that if he was going to free Hilary from Black Amethysia's control, he had to use something important to her.

He took a deep breath and started to sing:

"_It will change  
With the love I will succeed to extinguish the evil that is here  
That cannot divide us anymore  
And the lies that I will sometimes feel  
I will transform into jewels of purity and fidelity  
The sea that is like the blue sky  
Your princess fights  
To never abandon them  
You guide it to us  
And our dream arrives on the star of the destiny  
Justice will return!_

_The absolute love can  
Render warmth to a cold wind  
Gaining the difficulties that life will meet  
It relights every heart  
That from too much time  
Has been extinguished!_

_You tighten to me  
And the fear will pass, the friendly stars watch you  
And smile at us up there  
Sea, you strict and sweet father of mine  
Calm the hurricane of injustice that is here_

_The absolute love can  
Render warmth to a cold wind  
Gaining the difficulties that life will meet  
It relights every heart  
That from too much time it has been extinguished,  
Every whitening ambiguity,  
Render all in truth!_

_The absolute love can  
Change connotes to the world  
It cancels your fatigue  
Replenishing poetry a new day"_

"What's he doing? This is a battle, not a bloody musical!" Tyson yelled.

"Wait...Look!" Max exclaimed.

Hilary was breaking free from her dark bitbeast's control. A tear trickled down her face. _That song..._

Hilary started to sing along. As they finished singing, Hilary looked up. Kai had freed her. They smiled at each other. Kai ran to pick up Dranzer as Hilary called back Amethysia. He tossed Black Amethysia into the air, and they launched their blades at it. The team cheered as Black Amethysia was destroyed. Hilary glanced at Relane, and ran to Kai.

"Thank you." she whispered as they embraced.

"You're welcome." he whispered back.


	14. The Team Finds Out

Relane had run out of the arena. But Hilary didn't care. Thanks to Kai, she'd been freed from Black Amethysia. "Kai, where did you hear that song?" she asked. Kai slightly blushed.

"I heard you singing last night." he replied.

"You-You did?" Hilary blinked.

"It's a beautiful song." he added.

She smiled. "My mom used to sing it to me. She used to sing me to sleep with it. Well, until ten years ago..." she explained.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"Relane's my aunt. She owns this monastery, and she's the one who brutally trained me." Hilary sighed.

"WHAT?!" the boys exclaimed.

"It's a tradition of my family. When a Tachibana female turns five, she's taken to this monastery to become a strong and powerful warrior. But, I was weaker than the other kids. To Relane, I was nothing but a weakling who happened to be in her family." Hilary explained.

"And that's why she abused you." Kai added quietly.

"You were abused?" Kenny exclaimed.

She nodded. "But, thank God someone took pity on me; otherwise I think I'd be dead by now." she continued, glancing at Lily.

"What about your parents?" Ray asked.

Hilary's eyes brimmed with tears. "They're dead..." she whispered.

"What do you mean "They're dead"?" Max asked.

"Relane shot them. She killed my dad first, and then killed my mom when she was trying to escape with me." Hilary wept.

"Oh my God..." Kai gasped.

"Damn, you've been though a lot, huh?" Tyson sighed, shaking his head. She nodded.

"But something's been bugging me. When Kai sang, Black Amethysia's control over you was broken. What happened there?" Kenny asked.

"You know what? I have no idea." Hilary replied, looking genuinely puzzled.

"**I** do." Relane's voice interrupted them.

* * *

They turned to her. "So, the second Guardian has revealed himself." she smiled.

"What're you talking about, Relane?" Hilary demanded.

"Oh, don't you know? Whenever Apollo would sing, anyone under the influence of evil would be freed." Relane replied.

_Just like how Kai freed me!_ Hilary blinked. "But what does Kai have to do with this?" she asked.

"He is Apollo's reincarnation. Like how Lily is the reincarnation of Demeter." Relane smiled.

"Leave my friends out of this! Your fight's with me!" Hilary yelled.

Kai and Lily stepped between Hilary and her aunt. "If you want Hilary, you're going have to go through us first!" Kai announced.

"What're you two doing?" Hilary hissed.

"Saving your ass, that's what! Now, clam up!" Lily replied.

Relane took out a dial. She turned it. Kai and Lily screamed out in agony as their collars shocked them.

"Stop it!" Hilary yelled.

Relane smiled and glanced at Lily and flung her against the wall. She fell to the floor. Relane then flung Kai against the opposite wall. He sank to the ground.

Hilary glanced at her unconscious friends. Relane started to walk towards them. Something in Hilary snapped.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!!" she yelled. Her body started to glow.

* * *

Relane was alarmed. "You ARE Iphigenia's reincarnation!" she exclaimed. Hilary outstretched her hand. She had control over her aunt and pressed her against the wall.

"Now to make you pay for what you've done..." she snarled. Kai and Lily started to wake up.

"Ow...That'll bruise in the morning." Lily grunted.

"Hilary?" Kai blinked. He ran to her. "Hilary, stop!" he cried.

She turned to him.

"Don't do this. This isn't the Hilary I know. Would you really kill someone, regardless of what they did to you?" he begged. But his mouth wasn't moving.

"How can you do that?" she blinked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"I can hear your voice, but your mouth's not moving!" she cried.

"I can hear yours too!" Kai blinked. "I can hear you two as well!" Lily's voice interrupted.

Hilary released Relane.

They spotted a faint light coming from underneath the gloves on their right hands. They were in the form of triangles.

"What the-?!" Hilary blinked as they were suddenly enveloped in a bright light.


	15. New Powers?

As the light faded, the team were astonished at what they were seeing. Hilary, Kai and Lily were illuminating a strange aura. Hilary's aura was green, Kai's was blue, and Lily's was red.

"OK, that's...weird." Tyson cried.

"What's going on?!" Kai yelped.

Hilary looked confused, until she heard a voice. "Your powers have finally awakened." it explained.

"Wait a second." Hilary began.

She glanced at a piece of the destroyed Black Amethysia and closed her eyes. As if by magic, it moved.

"Woah!" Max blinked.

"How did you do that?" Ray gasped.

"I don't know. I just...felt it." she replied.

"Let me try!" Lily exclaimed, copying her.

But nothing happened.

"Aw, man!" she sighed, lightly punching the wall.

There was a loud crack. "Holy cow! I have super strength!" she cried.

"Wonder what Kai can do..." Kenny wondered.

But Kai shook his head. "I'd rather wait to learn what my powers are." he replied.

"That sounds smart, Kai." Hilary agreed.

* * *

Relane ran down a corridor and sank to the floor. She panted for breath. "How could this happen?" she whispered.

"What happened, Relane?" a voice asked. She saw an elderly woman in her early 60's walk towards her.

"Mother, my plan failed." Relane sighed.

The woman, Alana, pulled her daughter to her feet.

"You are a Tachibana, Relane. Tachibanas never fail, understand?" she yelled.

Relane nodded.

* * *

Hilary picked up her Beyblade. She started to walk away.

"Where're you going?" Kenny asked.

"I'm gonna find Relane. It's time that she and I settled the score." she replied.

Kai ran after her. "I'm coming with you." he announced.

"Me too." Lily added, running after her.

"No. You two are my friends. Relane may try to use me against you two again, or use you against me." Hilary protested.

Kai folded his arms. "_"There's something I need to do. I don't want you getting involved." _blah, blah, blah." he smirked, imitating her.

"Ooooh, burned!" Tyson laughed.

"Yeah, we would've been involved in it anyway." Lily grinned.

Hilary smiled. "And what about you four?" she asked.

"You're our friend. An enemy of you is an enemy of us." Ray announced.

"Yup. We'll fight with ya too!" Max nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Hilary announced.


	16. Interview With The Bitbeasts

Hilary was soon running down a corridor. The team was following her closely, prepared to fight to the bitter end with her.

_"Mistress, are you sure you want to do this?"_ Amethysia asked.

"Amethysia, Relane's the reason I'm here. She's the reason my parents are dead. Of course I want to do this!" Hilary replied.

_"Whatever your reasons, I will be with you all the way."_ her bitbeast announced.

"Thank you, old friend. I know I can count on you." Hilary smiled.

* * *

"Dranzer, what do you know about Hilary's bitbeast, Amethysia?" Kai asked.

_"Amethysia is a fire element bitbeast, like me. If my guesses are correct, then she's been with Hilary's family for years."_ Dranzer explained.

"Like how Dragoon was with Tyson's family." Kai added.

"And does Lily have a bitbeast?" he continued.

_"Yes, Amethysia's brother, Angelus."_ Dranzer replied.

"Tell me more about Angelus." Kai begged.

_"Angelus is a light element bitbeast, and Lily's mother had it as a child, before passing it on to Lily."_ Dranzer announced.

_She's pretty experienced then_ Kai thought.

* * *

"_Mistress Lily? Can I ask you something?"_ Angelus began.

"Fire away." Lily smiled.

_"Do you think we can win against Relane?"_ Angelus asked.

"Don't worry, Angelus. From what I've heard, Hilary's new team were powerful enough to become the world champions. And Hil's my best friend. Relane may call her weak and pathetic, but Hilary's a strong and powerful blader. She defeated Kai easily, remember?" Lily replied.

_"Yes, but that was because Black Amethysia was controlling her."_ Angelus sighed.

"I know. But this'll be the mother of all battles. I need you to help Hil when she needs it, OK?" Lily asked.

_"You can count on me, Mistress Lily."_ Angelus replied.

The final battle was about to begin.


	17. Let The Battle Begin!

"We're here." Hilary announced. Kai and Lily each put a hand on her shoulders.

"You ready?" Lily asked.

Hilary nodded.

"Don't worry. We're all behind you." Kai promised.

Hilary turned to her friends. "Thanks guys. For everything." she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, save the mushy stuff for later! We've got ass-whupping to do!" Tyson replied, casually waving his hand. They pulled out their launchers.

_Mom...Dad...I hope you're watching me_ Hilary prayed.

* * *

They ran to the room. Sure enough there was a dish in the centre. _She knew that this would happen. Now it's time for her to pay for what she did to me_ Hilary thought.

"Brrr...This place is creepy!" Max shivered.

"Relane, come on out!" Hilary called.

Relane came out of the shadows. "So, this is how it ends between you and me, Hilary...A fight." she smiled.

"That's right. Once I defeat you, I can finally put the ghosts of my past to rest." her niece nodded.

She glanced up at a balcony and spotted Alana watching them.

_You!_ she thought.

* * *

**TEN YEARS EARLIER**

Hilary looked up at a woman about twenty years older than Relane. It was Alana.

"This is my granddaughter?" she blinked. Relane nodded.

"Tell me, child. What's your name?" Alana began, kneeling down to her granddaughter.

"H-Hilary..." she replied shyly.

"Don't worry, Hilary. Grandma Alana will take care of you." she beamed.

But those words were nothing but a cover to a decade of pain and suffering...

* * *

**NOW**

Hilary pulled out her launcher. All of a sudden, Alan appeared beside her daughter.

"Hold on, two against one?! That's unfair!" Tyson yelled.

Kai and Lily stood beside Hilary.

"Now it's three against two!" Ray grinned.

A guard appeared beside Relane.

They decided to have Kai fight the guard, Hilary fight against Relane, and Lily fight against Alana.

Kai and the guard readied themselves.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" they yelled. They released their Beyblades.


	18. Putting The Past To Rest

Hilary and the team watched the match intently. The guard, Louis, called out his bitbeast, a panther called Emperor.

"Emperor, IMPERIAL CLAW ATTACK!" Louis called.

"Dranzer, FLAME SABRE ATTACK!" Kai yelled. He knocked Louis' Beyblade out of the arena.

"And that's how a champion wins!" Max yelled.

"Good job, Kai!" Ray cheered.

"Team Hilary 1, Team Relane 0!" Lily exclaimed.

"Alright, Lily, it's your turn!" Hilary announced.

Lily and Alana readied themselves.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" they yelled.

* * *

"Rise, Scorpio!" Alana yelled, calling out her scorpion bitbeast.

"Go, Angelus!" Lily cried. The lion rose from the Beyblade. For a moment it looked that Lily was about to win, but then Alana suddenly had a trick up her sleeve.

"Scorpio, Toxic Stinger Attack!" she screeched. Alana's Beyblade spun quickly around Lily's Beyblade.

"No!" Lily yelled.

"W-What's going on?!" Tyson blinked.

"What's wrong with Angelus?" Hilary asked.

"Scorpio's poisoned Angelus!" Kai exclaimed.

"Now, finish her!" Alana yelled.

Lily looked horrified as her Beyblade was knocked out of the arena.

"My turn." Hilary announced.

Her battle with Relane began.

* * *

"Go, Ragnorok!" Relane yelled. Her bitbeast was a tigress.

"Go, Amethysia!" Hilary called. The lioness rose from her Beyblade.

"Looks like this is gonna be a catfight, literally!" Kenny exclaimed.

Relane was astonished at how much stronger her niece had become. She glanced at Hilary and was shocked by the look of determination in her eyes. It was the determination to succeed.

"Enough!" Relane yelled suddenly.

She called back her Beyblade.

"What the hell?" a confused Hilary blinked.

But Relane fell silent.

Alana shot her daughter a cruel look. _You will pay for your insolence, Relane! _she thought.

* * *

Alana turned to her granddaughter.

"Looks like I will be your opponent, child." she announced. She released her Beyblade. Scorpio sank its fangs into Amethysia's leg. As the lioness roared in agony, Hilary screamed in pain.

"Hilary!!" her teammates cried.

_When Amethysia gets hurt, I get hurt too..._Hilary thought.

Then she heard Kai's voice when he had sang the song her mother used to sing, and felt determined to win.

_No, I won't let Alana beat me! I've come too far to give up now!_

All of a sudden, Amethysia started to glow.

* * *

After the lioness had stopped glowing, they saw that Amethysia had changed. Her armour was glowing in all the colours of the rainbow.

She had become **Quintessence Amethysia**.

"Quintessence Amethysia: SHINING FANG ATTACK!" Hilary commanded.

A bright light engulfed the arena. When the light faded, they saw that Scorpio had been destroyed.

Hilary had won. She fell to the ground. Kai ran to her side. She slowly opened her eyes.

"I did it..." she smiled.

"Yeah, you won, Hil." Kai nodded, tears in his eyes. He'd been moved by her battle.

They embraced tightly. All of a sudden, Hilary kissed him.

"Woooo!" Tyson cheered.

Kai looked stunned as she broke the kiss. "W-What was that for?" he stammered.

"Look at that! Kai Hiwatari's actually lost for words!" Ray laughed.

"You were the reason I won." she smiled.

"Awww!" Max and Kenny cooed.

"How did I help?" Kai asked.

"Remember when you were singing?" she began.

"Yeah..." he nodded, a hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I heard your voice. You were singing the song my mom used to sing. You inspired me to win. Thank you." she explained, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Kai smiled, kissing her back.

"Come on, let's go." Lily announced.

Hilary looked back at her relatives. Tomorrow, they would be at the mercy of the police. But for now, she was finally free from her past.


	19. Twenty Years Later

Twenty years had passed since the defeat of Relane and Alana. Hilary and Kai were now married, and had two children, a son named Gou and a daughter named Cassandra, who was affectionately nicknamed Cassie by her family and also by her friends. Lily and Tyson had also married and were now expecting their first child, a boy. Hilary was tucking Cassandra into bed, when she felt her daughter tug at her sleeve.

"Mommy." she began.

"Yes, Cassie?" Hilary asked.

"Tell me about my birth again." she begged.

Hilary couldn't help but smile. Cassandra was practically the spitting image of her mother, while Gou looked exactly like his father.

"OK, here we go." Hilary sighed.

* * *

"When your daddy and I found out we were going to have you, we were overjoyed. Your brother, whether he likes to admit it or not, was desperate for a sister. And, nine months later, as your daddy held my hand, we heard you cry for the very first time as you came into the world. The midwife announced that you were our little girl, and she let me hold you in my arms." she began.

"Wow..." Cassandra whispered.

"Your daddy stroked your face and whispered _"Hi there, beautiful. I'm your daddy."_ And I said _"Hello, little one. I'm your mommy."_ As I held you in my arms I said _"I, Hilary Rose Hiwatari, promise to you, Cassandra Yuki, to love you forever and a day. I promise to protect you, and keep you under my wings, until you fly the nest_". And I've kept that promise ever since." Hilary finished.

"Goodnight, Mommy." Cassandra yawned sleepily.

"Goodnight, Cassie." Hilary smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

* * *

Hilary sighed as she closed Cassandra's bedroom door. Kai sensed that there was something on her mind.

"What's wrong? Is it Cassandra?" he asked.

"It's not Cassie...it's me." his wife sighed. Kai blinked.

"I told her the story about the day she was born. Seeing how happy she was reminded me of the childhood I never had." she explained. "What if I start doing to Cassie what Relane did to me?" she asked.

"What're you talking about?" Kai asked.

"She won't call me "Mommy". She'll say that I'm "the nasty lady who makes her cry"." she added, near tears.

Kai embraced her. "Hilary, you won't put Cassandra through what you endured when you were her age." he smiled.

"How can you be sure?" his wife asked.

"You're a fantastic mom. Gou knows that. Cassie knows that. And I know that." her husband replied. "Hil, I married you, because I loved you, wanted to keep you safe, and knew that you were to be the mother of my kids." he added.

Hilary smiled. "Thanks, Kai." she nodded.

He kissed her. "Now, stop worrying, and come to bed." he smiled.

Hilary smiled to herself.

Even if the memories of her childhood still haunted her, one thing would be the same: she would always love her children.

THE END


End file.
